1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing receptacles and applying the contents therein and, more particularly, to a receptacle and applicator for printers' ink which allows for the adjustment of the size of the applicator to fit the container (without any special tools) and sealing of the container by the applicator after each use without the need for a special sealing cap, thereby minimizing the amount of time to supply the ink to its end use and minimizing the amount of ink wasted.
2. General Background
In the printing industry, ink comes in containers of many differing sizes and must be poured into the reservoirs of printing machines by using a ladle as the ink has a high viscosity. Seldom is a full container used thus requiring that the container be resealed or the ink will develop a crust at the top wasting a good portion of the ink which is quite expensive. This problem is exacerbated because there is no one standard sized container industry-wide so that one sealing cap or applicator can be used.
Several attempts have been made at sealing receptacles containing liquids and/or providing an applicator therefor. However, none of these prior devices allow for a universal applicator and receptacle sealer for printers' ink or like viscous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,755 issued to F. A. Sanders; U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,785 issued to G. W. Ullman; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,902 issued to D. Doggett, all disclose containers for printers' ink which have "floating" lids which prevent air from contacting the ink's surface during storage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,359 issued to R. Moroni, at al.; U.S. Pat. No. 888,756 issued to E. M. Scranton; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,259 issued to J. D. Dempsey, all disclose containers for viscous materials (such as glue, polish, etc.) which have lids with applicators on the under surfaces thereof that snugly fit inside containers to cover the substances therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,289 issued to T. A. Cocchiarella; U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,886 issued to R. W. Thomas; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,751 issued to M. Mussino, all disclose containers which have sealable lids, the edges of the lids contacting the inner walls of the containers; each has a handle affixed to the upper surface of its "floating" lid.